In the medical domain of presenting medical images of multi-modality volume acquisitions, the medical images may be presented and analyzed as slabs.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 8,208,483 B2 relates to a medical imaging system comprising one or more displays. Furthermore, a viewer device is described in said document, which viewer device generates an interactive user interface screen on the display and enables a user to simultaneously inspect selected image data of multiple patients or multiple images.
US 2012/0069968 A1 discloses a method and apparatus for positioning a patient for radiation treatment. The method includes obtaining a plurality of projection images of a patient positioned on a treatment couch, displaying at least one of the plurality of projection images with a corresponding synthetic projection image on a display, adjusting the position of the at least one projection image on the display to approximately align with the corresponding synthetic projection image in response to a user dragging the at least one projection image on the display with a user interface device, and moving the treatment couch to position the patient based on position adjustments of the at least one projection image.
US 2009/0238329 A1 discloses a method and device for medical imaging, a number of input parameters with regard to an image exposure are imported into a controller of the imaging device, that associate a desired image quality with a defined image exposure region. A number of control parameters are determined corresponding to each input parameter. The controller supplies each control parameter to the image acquisition apparatus for acquiring the image exposure of the examination region with desired local image quality.